The day Nny gets kidnapped
by invaderrusty221
Summary: Well the title explains it all! Me and my friends plan to kidnap Nny! 0.o


Hello! People this idea came up while me and my friend were plannig to kidnap Johnny!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Jhohen Vasquez Stuff! 0.o

AHHHH! THEY RELEASED THE FLESH EATING UNICORNSS NOOOooo!

* * *

"Ouchh… Nughhh" Johnny slowly opened his eyes, he heard small, hushed whispers. "Shhh… Holy crap oh my Gosh I think he's awake!" " Dude, shut up! You're going to piss him off Taina!"

"… He's sexy when he is mad though…" said one of the girls _probably that girl Taina_, he thought. "H- How did I get here?" Johnny asked, their eyes widened and they stared at him with awe. " Oh,

umm… well-" " HEY, lets introduce ourselves , HIHIHIHIHI! OMG my name's TAINA! And… I LOVE YOU!" the first girl said. "Yeahh… that's my friend Taina there, she's a little… excited to see you, because,

well you see… umm-" " GET TO THE FUCKING POINT!" Johnny shrieked, and when he tried to move his legs and arms, he could not " And why the HELL am I strapped down! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF

THIS!" . The girl who was much more calmer than the first one , winced and looked a little hurt "Okay… you're a comic book character, you see, its called Johnny the homicidal maniac, and we didn't

believe you were real until my friend here, saw you walking down the street, I told her it could've been anyone , but when I saw you , I realized it really _was _you" She said and sat down immediately as

if just talking was tiresome for her. " I deeply apologize for the inconvenience we have brought you" She bowed her head down, as if in defeat . " Hey , look I just wanted to know why I'm strapped

down and, wait did you just say that I was a _comic book character_? So, you know everything about me?"Johnny questioned, he was shocked when they both nodded their heads " Inside and out!"

Taina smiled and put two thumbs up, never had anyone in his entire life known so much about him. "Umm… I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable , we… it was my idea, Sophia here just came along

cause she didn't think that we would find you, because after all, you_ were_ a fictional character" Taina said, trying to help her friend out. Johnny seethed, he breathed inwardly trying to calm himself down, _**Johnny my boy, don't try to hide your anger, persuade them to open the clasps that hold you down, then kill them for trapping you and confining you here**_ "but…" Johnny whispered

" they're young, too young, and they haven't done any _real _harm" _**Johnny! My boy, you've gone soft haven't you! They're just worthless fucks, kill them! Feed the wall their blood!**_ "NO! I won't,

I just won't! They're innocent and their untainted minds aren't what I need! I need blood of the people who deserve to die!" Johnny pulled at the restraints, growling he looked down at the two girls

who were pulling out books." Pleaseeee let me go, I need to get out of here" He grinned a smile that could only be described as a Cheshire cat grin. The girls looked at one another, they seemed

dubious to let him go " Do you think we should?" Taina asked looking quite sad, "Yeah, sure, I don't think he even needs to be here anyway" Sophia whispered "okay I'll doit! Taina said cheerfully,

releasing her captive. As soon as Johnny felt the clasps release and open he quickly undid the ones holding his feet, immediately with Cat- like speed he jumped down and took out his knife "well if you know so much about me , you probably shouldn't have done that" Taina squealed in fear and Sophia was standing in place, he lunged at Sophia and caught glimpse of something in her eyes it was

vaguely familiar, then it hit him she reminded him of himself , before he went insane. Sophia ran out and returned with a shining object, it was a shovel Sophia stood at the doorway holding onto the

shovel while Taina was still running in circles and screaming in terror. This time it was Johnny's turn to scream in fear, there were more shovels walking behind Sophia, who was not noticing the many

shovels behind her "Ahhh! The shovels are here to rape me! NOO! I dropped my CHEESE!" Johnny shrieked " Wait… what!" Sophia asked she dropped the shovel and turned around to be face to face

with shovels. " Nononono! This can't be possible! Shovels can't come to life!" She ran towards Taina, who stopped running "welcome to my world, where anything is possible" Johnny said darkly. The

shovels surrounded them, "well Taina , it's been nice knowing you, Johnny… I think your hot" Sophia said "Its been nice knowing you too Sophia and Johnny … what she says is so FUCKING true!:D" Taina said "umm… well this is a weird way to die " Johnny said. The shovels drew knives and then lunged towards the group. " AHHH!" Sophia shrieked , she bolted upright in bed, looked around and

said " Fuck this! I'm getting a BrainFreezie!:D"


End file.
